Nada termina como empieza
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Se suponía que iba a ser una broma. Sin darse cuenta se transformó en otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

Hello este es un regalo para la linda Mariel ^^ Ya lo leíste, pero espero que no te importe que lo publique xP

Advertencias de siempre. Ah! y de por si hay un gran cambio en relación con los tiempos de escritura en medio del fic. Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Y sipis quizas es algo raro, pero creo que entendible.

**Nada termina como empieza.**

No supo en qué momento las cosas cambiaron hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraba ahora. Se suponía que iba a ser una broma, una pequeña broma inocente de la cual podría disfrutar en las reuniones para burlarse del inglés. Sólo sería eso… una broma.

Tony le había dado algo para lograr su cometido, un pequeño polvito el cual llevaría al rubio de grandes cejas a un estado entre el sueño y la consciencia. Lo maravilloso de aquella cosa era que al mezclarlo con comidas o líquidos no se distinguiría o cambiaría los sabores. Aunque si se hablaba de sabores no se tenía que preocupar mucho, después de todo se trataba de Inglaterra.

Ahora lo importante del asunto era el momento en que colocaría aquel polvito de color blanco. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que se presentara una oportunidad. En realidad, ni siquiera buscó una oportunidad, se la hizo el mismo. En un fin de semana cualquiera fue a visitar al inglés. Era Estados Unidos, el gran Estados Unidos y podía ir a donde sea y cuando quisiera ¿Quién le negaría algo?

Cuando vio la cara confusa del rubio ensanchó su sonrisa al pensar en lo que tenía preparado. Entró sin pedir permiso y se acomodó en un sillón de color negro, sus maletas se encontraban tiradas en algún lugar de la casa.

Inglaterra como siempre comenzó a retarlo por quien sabe qué cosa, de seguro algo sin importancia ¿Por qué el inglés se estresaba tan rápido? Definitivamente debía disfrutar más de la vida.

Vio como el rubio tomaba sus cosas y las subía a su habitación, sólo suya y de nadie más, sin más se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té con aquel polvito al inglés. Nuevamente vio la mirada de sorpresa por parte del otro, mas para su deleite comenzó a beber de aquel líquido. Inglaterra nunca rechazaría un té, por mucho que alegara de lo mal que sabía al ser preparado por un norteamericano idiota, o Git como le gustaba llamarlo a veces.

Hablaron por un momento y lentamente el inglés fue cerrando los ojos para luego apoyarse en el sillón, el polvito ese había hecho efecto. Al principio se preocupó, se suponía que estaría dividido entre el sueño y la realidad ¿Por qué parecía que estaba más dormido que despierto?

Sin querer pensarlo mucho fue por unos lápices, algunas ropas chistosas, entre otras cosas para complementar su broma y la cámara. Tomaría una foto para burlarse un rato de aquel inglés gruñón. Sonrió de sólo imaginarlo.

Lo acomodó en el sillón, estirándolo en el mueble para así resultarle más fácil conseguir su objetivo. Ensanchó la sonrisa observando el rostro pacífico del inglés y de pronto no podía quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Dejó la cámara y lápices en el suelo mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en el rostro pacífico del inglés. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo en que no disfrutaba de aquella expresión tan tranquila y pacífica? Sintió deseos de tocarlo, pero se contuvo. Tuvo miedo de romper tan maravilloso cuadro, por lo que sólo se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

No se le escapó nada de aquel rostro, lo observó detenidamente percatándose en cada detalle del inglés. Lo observó hasta que el efecto del polvito terminó e Inglaterra se despertó, se sonrojó al notar su mirada y luego se retiró de la habitación diciendo que ya era hora de comer. No se dedico a pensar mucho en lo que había hecho, al fin y al cabo el debía salvar su persona cuando se trataba de la comida de Inglaterra.

Nuevamente en su país se dedicó a pensar en lo que había hecho. No lo comprendía o no quería comprenderlo. Se suponía que debía haber rayado aquel rostro dejándolo de la peor forma posible, haber sacado muchas fotos y luego amenazarlo con publicarlas a todas las demás naciones o algo por el estilo. Inglaterra tendría que haberle rogado y luego él le pediría ir a comer al McDonald's para así no publicar semejantes imágenes. El inglés hubiese aceptado y así habrían pasado una gran y tranquila tarde juntos.

Y si tenía suerte quizás hubiese visto aquella hermosa expresión que vio mientras el inglés dormía, tal vez incluso tendría más suerte y vería una sonrisa como las que le dedicaba el inglés cuando era una pequeña colonia y le hacía saltar de alegría al verlas.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron luego de aquello y se congeló cuando una extraña idea comenzó a invadir su mente y un cálido sentimiento muy oculto en su interior empezaba a renacer. Un poco asustado se fue a hacer otra cosa para despejar su mente, pero luego de muchos intentos, juegos de consolas, pláticas con otros países e incluso ayudando a Tony en sus cosas no pudo eliminar el sentimiento.

Aquello siguió por algunos meses. Intentó negarlo, olvidarlo e incluso enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, mas llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba ver nuevamente aquel rostro para estar tranquilo.

Necesitaba ver aquella bella expresión de su Inglaterra.

Tony le dio más de aquel polvo, pero luego comenzó a hablar de algunas consecuencias ante algún exceso de consumo del cual apenas escuchó. Vamos, las naciones no caen por unos simples polvitos para dormir, tal vez un humano cualquiera sí, pero no una nación.

Tres meses luego de su última visita el rostro sorprendido de Inglaterra le hizo sonreír, pero esta vez de otra forma y con otros sentimientos al verlo. La rutina se repitió y nuevamente tenía al inglés dormido en el sillón.

Lo observó como la primera vez y como si fuera la última. Lo observó pensado en lo hermoso que era, en lo mucho que lo había querido cuando era su colonia, en lo mucho que lo quería cuando se independizo, en lo mucho que lo quería cuando lo volvió a ver. Si, lo quería, lo amaba… lo deseaba.

Levantó la mano acercándola lentamente a aquel rostro, pero se detuvo. Así no debía ser. Llevó una mano hasta su propio rostro, tratando con ello de calmar su frustración y maldiciéndose por despertar aquel león dormido.

Maldijo el día en que se le ocurrió hacer semejante broma.

Sus azules ojos continuaron fijos en el rostro del inglés, lentamente fue bajando la vista topándose con el cuello y un poco más abajo en donde el pecho subía y bajaba lentamente en señal de estar relajado.

Igual como en su infancia Inglaterra dormía tranquilamente sin rastro de preocupación en aquel perfecto rostro. Porque para Estados Unidos era perfecto, con sus cejas, con aquellos ojos color esmeralda, sus pestañas, sus mejillas, el color de su piel… sus labios, su cuerpo. Todo… Inglaterra era perfecto para él.

Lo devoró con la mirada hasta que el otro se despertó y con la misma excusa se retiró de aquel lugar, dejando a Estados Unidos con ganas de más.

Aquel ritual se fue repitiendo por años. A veces se preguntaba si Inglaterra no dudaba de sus visitas, ¿Acaso no se extrañaba que siempre se quedara dormido cuando lo iba a visitar?

¿Por qué no decía nada?, ¿Realmente no dudaba de su persona? No entendía, pensar de aquella forma lo confundía y a la vez le hacía sentir mal por hacer todas aquellas cosas.

Y ahí lo tenía de nuevo, acostado, relajado, durmiendo sin saber de todos aquellos sentimientos que lo envolvían al verlo de ese modo.

Su mano se levantó, igual que todas las veces anteriores, con la diferencia de que esta vez sí toco al inglés. Se tensó al sentir la suavidad de aquella piel entre sus dedos, se alejó con rapidez y luego se acercó más a aquel cuerpo. Su mano se acercó hasta aquellos rubios y rebeldes cabellos, eran suaves, como su piel. Acercó su rostro sintiendo el olor del shampoo del inglés y lentamente se fue alejando para ver aquel pacífico rostro. Sus dedos se pasearon con tranquilidad por las mejillas pálidas y con un suave tono rosa, subió hasta aquellas cejas. Con curiosidad las toco, sonrió ante ello.

- Arthur. – Le susurró con cariño.

- Alfred…

Se sorprendió al escuchar respuesta y rápidamente se giró para ver la expresión del otro, más el inglés continuaba con los ojos cerrados y expresión relajada. Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había mantenido por la sorpresa.

- Arthur ¿Duermes? – Habló de nuevo, un poco más interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No… lo sé. – Inglaterra hablaba con suavidad y un pequeño tono adormilado. De la misma forma en que le hablaba cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. El mismo tono en el que cuando era pequeño podía contarle de todo al inglés y este después no lo recordaba.

Estados Unidos recordaba aquello, ya que era en aquellas ocasiones las que le contaba a Inglaterra todas las bromas que solía hacer en su ausencia.

- ¿Puedes verme?

- …

- ¿Arthur?

Siguió pasando suavemente la mano por el rostro de aquella nación durmiente.

- ¿Puedes sentirme?

- … si… - Se sorprendió al notar como el otro cuerpo intentaba sentir más de su tacto. Se alejó de golpe ante ello.

No podía hacer aquello, no podía avanzar más o aprovecharse de Inglaterra de ese modo, menos cuando se encontraba drogado por culpa de aquel polvo. Pero ¿Cuándo Arthur le dejaría estar de aquella forma estando consciente? Era simplemente imposible que el inglés le dejara estar así sin golpearlo o mirarlo de forma asesina y desconfiada.

Se mantuvo sentado observándolo, luchando con el deseo de seguir sintiendo aquella piel.

- Arthur…

- Alfred…

Le gustaba escuchar aquel tono en el inglés. Era su nombre en aquellos labios, en aquella persona.

Más tiempo fue pasando y continuó con aquel extraño ritual. Ahora todas las naciones se encontraban en una reunión mundial. Aquello sólo significaba una nueva oportunidad para poder estar con el inglés.

La reunión terminó sin mayores problemas e Inglaterra se encontraba en su cuarto charlando animadamente sobre temas variados. Como siempre y de forma automática fue a prepararle un té a su ex-tutor con aquel polvo y como todas las otras veces Arthur cayó en aquel estado.

Pero esta vez algo cambió. El cuerpo del inglés se encontraba acomodado en la cama, en su cama y no podía evitar maravillarse ante semejante espectáculo, más sólo eso pudo hacer. Observar… y desear… y desear… y desear.

- Arthur… - Lentamente se fue acomodando al otro lado de la cama, sin dejar de observarlo. – Arthur… - Susurró suavemente en la oreja del mayor.

- Alfred.

- ¿Me sientes?

- Siempre…

- Sabes… - Se mordió el labio, pero no tenía que preocuparse ante lo que dijera. – Te quiero.

- …

- De verdad te quiero.

- Yo también… te quiero.

- Sí, pero… - Levantó su mano y dejó que su dedo se paseara suavemente por el perfil de Inglaterra, se detuvo cuando llegaron a aquellos labios. – No de esa forma.

- ...

- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que es de otra forma? – Siguió concentrado en tocar los labios del inglés. – Que no te quiero, que te amo.

- …

- ¿Qué harías?

- No…

- ¿Arthur? – Levantó la vista para encontrar aquel rostro expresando tristeza.

- … No…

- ¿No me amas?

- Lo hago… desde siempre… desde… - El inglés se movió incómodo. – No… tu no me amas… tu no…

Se asustó al ver como el otro se movía incomodo, sufriendo. Como si estuviera en una pesadilla de la cual no pudiera despertar. Se acercó más al otro cuerpo hasta abrazarlo y luego depositar besos en aquellos rebeldes cabellos.

- Shhh tranquilo… tranquilo.

- Alfred… Alfred no me ama… no me ama… y yo… yo… - Inglaterra temblaba en sus brazos.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo calmarlo y lo peor de todo era que no podía despertarlo hasta que el efecto de aquello polvos terminaran. Inglaterra sufría y una vez más era por su culpa ¿Pero por qué no le creía?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices que no te amo?

- … - El inglés siguió temblando, pero luego de un rato se fue calmando.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Arthur?

- Te fuiste Alfred… incluso ahora me dejas sólo… Sólo vienes cuando necesitas algo… cuando… - La expresión de tristeza del Inglés rompía su corazón, más aun cuando escuchaba aquellas palabras. – Sólo soy algo con lo que puedes beneficiarte…algo en que matar el tiempo.

- ¡Es mentira!

- Algo para no aburrirte…

No supo que decir, sólo abrazó con más fuerza aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Qué cosas hizo para hacer pensar de ese modo al inglés?

Se mantuvieron en silencio luego de aquello. Abrió los ojos algo confuso, miró a su alrededor sin encontrarse con el inglés. Se había quedado dormido en medio de aquel silencio, giró la vista para ver el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana. Se acostó nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero sin resultados.

La mañana llegó sin que pudiera dormir algo. Llegó a la sala de reuniones y espero por la llegada del inglés, Alemania dio anunció del comienzo de la reunión, mas Inglaterra no hizo su aparición.

- ¡Inglaterra! – Golpeaba la puerta en la que se encontraba hospedando el inglés. - ¡Abre Inglaterra! – Aun se contenía por no destruirla con sus golpes.

- ¡Vete de aquí!

Detuvo el golpe al escuchar aquel grito.

- ¡Ábreme!

- ¡Vete de aquí!

¿Por qué no quería abrirle? No, definitivamente no dejaría a Inglaterra con aquellos pensamientos, le haría cambiar de idea. Aquella nación sabría cuanto lo amaba le gustara o no, le haría ver la verdad.

- Si no me abres destruiré la puerta. – Retrocedió un paso.

- ¡No te atrevas!

- ¡A la una! – Retrocedió otro paso.

- ¡Maldición Alfred!

- ¡A la dos!

- ¡Alfred!

- ¡Y a las…!

No tuvo que hacer algo más, la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro molesto del inglés. La única expresión que recibía de Inglaterra cuando no lo dormía. Molestia, seriedad, irritación y aun así era perfecto.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se aceraba a la nación mayor, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina del otro.

- Ya abrí ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- ¡Ehhh! - Entró sin pedir permiso. – Que malo eres Arthur y yo que vine exclusivamente a verte. – Miró a su alrededor con tranquilidad, luego se sentó en un sillón.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, giró el rostro para encontrarse con el inglés y para su sorpresa este se dirigió a su habitación.

- No hagas mucho ruido. – Expresó con pocos ánimos y por fin Alfred pudo percatarse de algo diferente en el inglés.

- ¿Estás enfermo?

- No idiota… falte porque si a la reunión. – Inglaterra le observó nuevamente con molestia. Iba a gritarle algo como todas las otras veces, mas se contuvo, quizás por el cansancio. – Me siento como una mierda.

- Entonces te haré compañía.

- Idiota… un enfermo no entretiene a nadie, así que mejor ándate con…

El inglés se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Estados Unidos apenas pudo reaccionar cuando lo vio apoyarse en la muralla para luego comenzar a deslizarse lentamente para llegar al suelo. Se levantó del sillón y con rapidez lo tomo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera por completo.

- ¡Estas ardiendo!

- No grites… - Alfred al fin pudo observar con más cuidado el rostro del inglés. Sonrojado, con un poco de sudor a causa de la fiebre y con una expresión de cansancio y dolor. – Sólo déjame tranquilo y…

Inglaterra no pudo terminar y lentamente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Alfred. El americano lo observó con notoria preocupación, aquello no se veía nada bien ¿Y quería que lo dejara solo? Arthur definitivamente estaba loco.

- Te cuidaré. – Susurró con tranquilidad mientras no quitaba sus ojos en el rostro afiebrado.

- I.. diota.

Sin más llevó a Inglaterra hasta la cama, aún preocupado por tan extraño cambio de salud en aquella nación. Ayer se encontraba bien ¿Por qué ahora se veían tan mal? Lo acostó en la cama con suavidad, le saco lo zapatos y lo tapó con las sábanas. Llevó una mano hasta la frente de otro, ardía.

- Iré por un termómetro.

No esperó respuesta y rápidamente se dirigió al baño. Buscó hasta encontrar uno, regresó al lado del inglés para colocar aquel aparato en la axila de Inglaterra. Mientras esperaba fue por un tiesto con agua y un paño, aquello era una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de Francia cuando una vez se encontró con Arthur enfermo.

Regresó a la habitación y sacó el termómetro, se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿¡41 grados!

- ¿Ah? – Inglaterra entreabrió los ojos confundido.

- Nada Arthur descansa.

- ¿Sigues… aquí?

- ¡Claro que sí! Un héroe no deja a alguien débil solo.

- Idiota. – Inglaterra intentó levantarse, mas el otro lo detuvo.

- Si quieres algo sólo pídemelo.

Un pequeño silencio reinó, Estados Unidos vio como aquellos verdes ojos se ocultaban nuevamente, se acercó un poco a aquel rostro sonrojado y jadeante, en comparación a cuando lo tenía durmiendo Inglaterra lucía mucho mejor, aunque incluso con fiebre aquella belleza en el inglés no disminuía.

- Sólo déjame…

- Arthur.

Observó como el otro caía en un extraño sueño producto de la fiebre, suspiró. Tomó el paño y lo humedeció, luego lo colocó en la frente del inglés. Observándolo por algunos minutos pensaba en alguna forma de hacerle recuperar la salud de siempre. Y luego la respuesta llegó a su mente.

- ¡Tony!

Con una gran sonrisa se alejó de aquel cuarto y se fue al baño, sacó el celular y marcó a su casa. Cuando escuchó la voz del marcianito rápidamente le fue explicando la situación, a veces el marciano le preguntaba algunas cosas y él le respondía con todo lo que podía saber.

El marciano se quedó callado por algunos minutos, Alfred pensó que le había dejado. Pero nuevamente la vocecita se escuchó por su aparato. Sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba al descubrir la causa de aquella fiebre en Inglaterra. Colgó luego de escuchar algunas soluciones no oficiales para regresar al inglés a la normalidad.

Inglaterra, por su culpa, sólo y exclusivamente por su culpa Inglaterra se encontraba sufriendo aquella fiebre. Sobredosis de aquellos polvos. Tony incluso parecía sorprendido de que no le hubiese dado antes por el modo en que Estados Unidos le hacía tragar inconscientemente.

Regresó a aquel cuarto sólo para ver nuevamente los ojos entreabiertos del inglés, observándolo y a la vez no por culpa de la fiebre.

- Arthur.

Se percató de que el paño había caído al suelo. Le sonrió como siempre al inglés.

- Idiota… no mejoraras si dejas caer eso de tu frente.

Se acercó al inglés para colocarle nuevamente el paño en la frente. Imitando la acción anterior lo humedeció, mas al momento de enfrentarse a Inglaterra, encontró a la nación mayor mucho más cerca de su rostro. No evitó sonrojarse por ello.

- ¿Arthur? – Estaba nervioso por la cercanía, e incluso por aquellos ojos entreabiertos y cansados.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí Alfred?

- Porque quiero. – Respondió sin con fingido desinterés mientras colocaba el paño en la frente del inglés. – Ahora duerme para que se te pase esa fiebre.

- Esto no es divertido para ti.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Entonces por qué…? – Un dedo del americano en los labios le impidió continuar al inglés.

- Porque eres tú.

Arthur lo observó sin entender y en ese momento supo que debía hacer lo que Tony le indico. Lentamente se fue acercando a la otra nación. Vio como aquellos ojos no reflejaban mucho a causa de la fiebre, más no le importó. Cerró sus ojos y luego simplemente sintió los otros labios bajo los suyos.

Fue un beso simple, pero con mucho sentimientos por parte de Estados Unidos. Cuando se separó vio como el otro se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, quizás durmiendo. Sonrió al verlo y le acarició los cabellos.

- Mañana sabremos si este pequeño remedio dio resultado.

El resto de la tarde se la paso humedeciendo el paño y ya entrada la noche, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Al otro día Inglaterra había despertado bien, sin ningún rastro de fiebre.

- No sé cómo, pero estoy mejor. – Le dijo el inglés con una gran sonrisa una vez que Alfred se había despertado.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Se levantó con entusiasmo al ver al mismo Inglaterra de siempre.

- Me sorprende que el truco del paño húmedo me haya ayudado tanto.

Alfred se sonrojó por aquello.

- Lo héroes siempre salvamos a los necesitados.

- Ya… ahora vete que me quiero bañar.

- ¿¡Eh! ¿Pero por qué? – Alfred hizo un puchero y le observó con pena. – Te ayudé a recuperarte y me hechas. ¡Inglaterra eres un malagradecido!

- Entonces cocinaré algo en agra…

- ¡No!

De un saltó Estados Unidos se encontraba en la puerta de entrada.

- Yo cocino y tú te bañas.

Inglaterra lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

Alfred se encontraba en la cocina cuando vio una taza de té. Recordó aquellos polvos y el rostro dormido de Inglaterra. A su vez también tenía en su memoria el rostro afiebrado del inglés.

Y pensar que todo empezó porque quería hacerle una broma. Una broma que le hizo comenzar a drogarlo y así tener una oportunidad de verlo, luego tocarlo y finalmente lastimarlo con su deseo de mantenerlo cerca.

Pues no lo haría más. Había aprendido la lección. Nada, ni mucho menos las personas amadas, se mantienen cerca de ese modo. Estaría cerca de Inglaterra, pero no de esa forma. Ganaría sus sentimientos de otra manera. Después de todo era el gran Estados Unidos y para él no había ningún problema a la hora de luchar por lo que valía. Y definitivamente Inglaterra valía más de lo que cualquier cosa pudiera darle en este mundo.

Continuara...

Inicio 26 – 07 – 10

Termino 30 – 07 - 10

Mariel quiere continuación, así que eso es lo que tendrá.

Cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribir. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la demora. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Las advertencias de siempre, junto con una advertencia de pensamientos emos, emos y mas emos por parte de un personaje.

Ah! Y destrucción de la historia en su máxima expresión. Pido disculpas por ello de antemano.

**Nada termina como empieza.**

Amar ¿Qué era amar?, ¿Cómo se sabía que se estaba enamorado?, ¿Qué indicaba que se encontraba enamorado?, ¿Cómo nace, cómo se crea aquel sentimiento?

Inglaterra miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer fuertemente debido a la tormenta, suspira con cansancio. Al momento de despertar se había sentido perfectamente, más luego del baño su cuerpo comenzó a sentirlo débil nuevamente, supuso que era debido a la repentina y fuerte fiebre que le dio el día anterior. Aun se preguntaba por aquella misteriosa fiebre que llegó y se fue con una rapidez increíble… le gustaría decir que ya se había acabado, pero continuaba sin sentirse con las fuerzas necesarias para presentarse en el encuentro con las demás naciones.

Frunce el ceño con molestia, no le gustaba sentirse débil, no le gustaba tener que descansar y quedarse tranquilo. Lo odiaba porque le obligaba a pensar. Es en aquellos momentos en donde los recuerdos lo invaden y la soledad, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento llenan su mente en un confuso y doloroso torbellino de ideas.

Amar… la idea le aterra. Aún así cree haberlo hecho en algunas ocasiones. Quizás en cuatro ocasiones de su larga vida ha llegado a sentir que realmente ha amado. Y lo entregó todo por aquellas personas, les dio todo. Pero el resultado había sido tan doloroso, tan desastroso. Sólo dejándole recuerdos tristes de momentos que pudieron ser, que pudieron durar más, de calores y sentimientos que aún permanecen en su ser… pero sólo en su ser.

Al final sólo era él quien quedaba en este mundo y con estos sentimientos.

Alfred el grande había sido tal y como lo describían. Poderoso, valiente y con ganas de ayudar a su amada Inglaterra. Arthur no estaba seguro si lo había amado o admirado con todas sus fuerza. Incluso podía pensar que eran ambas cosas mezcladas en su pequeño cuerpo de ese entonces.

Estados Unidos había recibido aquel nombre en honor a Alfred el grande, Inglaterra tenía la esperanza de que esta pequeña y joven colonia tuviera las mismas fuerzas e ideales como la de aquel y maravilloso hombre.

Y Estados Unidos hizo honor al nombre… de otra forma y con otros fines. Pero logrando cumplir con lo que deseaba Inglaterra al colocarle ese nombre.

Alfred el grande siempre lo había tratado de la mejor forma. El sabía lo que Inglaterra era, él sabía para quien estaba peleando y Arthur no podía evitar sentir su corazón saltar de alegría cada vez que lo veía.

Si… fue feliz. Alfred le dio más felicidad de la que hubiese deseado o esperado. Lo ayudó, lo salvó y no dejó que nadie lo tocase mientras se encontraba con vida.

Cuando Alfred murió Inglaterra sintió como una pequeña parte de él también lo hacía. Sabía lo que era la muerte, la había visto tantas veces en lo que llevaba de vida. Pero esta había sido diferente. Había muerto una persona amada. La muerte siempre llegaría para los humanos y a su vez los humanos no vivirían mucho tiempo. Eran seres tan frágiles y tan poderosos a la vez, con sus días contados desde el momento de haber nacido.

Arthur odió sentir aquellos sentimientos, la tristeza y la pena de haber perdido a un ser querido.

Perder… Inglaterra no quería seguir escuchando aquella palabra.

Por mucho que algunos dijera que el Rey Arturo [1] era una ilusión, Arthur sabía que no llevaba este nombre por las puras. Había conocido a Merlín por casualidad, mas para el mago no existían las casualidades. Gracias a ese hombre pudo perfeccionar el arte de la hechicería, a conocer más a sus seres mágicos y los más importante de todo… conocer a Arturo.

Si, en esos tiempos Inglaterra sólo era Inglaterra, también fue llamado de otras formas antes de ser oficialmente Inglaterra su nombre, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en tener un nombre humano, al principio no encontraba el sentido de aquello, pero después de la muerte de Arturo se agregó el nombre de Arthur para los humanos y como recuerdo de aquella persona tan amada. Ahora comprendía lo que un nombre podía significar y los recuerdos y valores que el mismo podía escondía.

Porque Arturo también lo había amado. Merlín ignoró muchas cosas en aquellos tiempos y les dejó expresarse libremente aquellos sentimientos.

Inglaterra se había entregado a un humano nuevamente, con la diferencia de que esta vez había sido en cuerpo y alma. Alfred nunca lo había tocado y estaba seguro de que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Pero junto a Arturo era una cosa diferente, su cuerpo era diferente y por lo mismo pudo comprender lo que era amar mutuamente, entregarse mientras se recibía el mismo sentímiento.

Pero nuevamente la muerte llegó a un ser querido, a un humano mortal, fuerte y noble. Joven y hermoso. Estuvo ahí cuando aquel cuerpo fue llevado hasta el lago, estuvo ahí para ver como aquellos ojos perdían su brillo para reunirse con la eterna oscuridad.

Lloró ante aquella muerte y siguió llorando hasta que Merlín lo encontró. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió mantener aquel hombre a su lado y ahora Inglaterra también se llamaba Arthur.

Y nuevamente aquella palabra regresaba a su lado. Pero esta vez Inglaterra se juró que nunca más la volvería a recibir. Ya no volvería a perder…

Elizabeth I era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y orgullosa de su nación. Le entregó tantas cosas, tanta sabiduría y amor. Habían sido días difíciles, con guerra por aquí y por allá. Mas para Arthur aquello era tan normal, llevaba tantos años vivo y en guerra que aquello ya no le importaba.

Luego de la muerte de Arturo ya nada le importaba y fue Elizabeth I quien le regresó a la vida, le dio nuevos sueños, nuevas metas y lo más importante: le dio el amor que tanto necesitaba.

La reina virgen le llamaban. Pero Arthur sabía… Si tan sólo ellos supieran.

Nunca había amado a una mujer hasta ese momento y no evitó amarla con todas sus fuerzas, dándole lo que necesitaba, entregándole lo que una dama añoraba. Y tal como con Arturo, se amaron en cuerpo y alma.

Se lo dio todo, tal como a sus antiguos amores. Y no se arrepintió. Elizabeth I murió, pero esta vez Arthur no se arrepintió. Lloró por aquella hermosa dama, mas con todo lo que esta le había entregado Arthur sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo seguir haciéndolo.

Su tercer amor se había ido. Ahora sólo quedaban sus recuerdos. Más por primera vez no sentía que había perdido algo.

La perdida la sintió después… mucho después. Cuando perdió a la fuerza lo que con pureza había amado.

Siguió mirando por la ventana tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos y luego luchando por ignorar los gritos de un invitado y la puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza. Trata de ignorar la voz que mueve su mundo sin que se dé cuenta.

No sabe lo que siente ahora, tiene claro que hay algo en su pecho en relación por cierta nación, pero no quiere seguir analizándolo. No quiere descubrir algo que le pueda perjudicar a futuro.

Amó a Alfred, a la personificación de Estados Unidos de América. Lo amó desde que lo conoció, de la forma más pura y sana que pudo haber sentido en su vida. No lo deseaba, sólo lo amaba ¿Amor y deseo no siempre van de la mano? Arthur descubrió que existían muchos tipos de amor y el amor por su colonia era una tan especial y pura que estaba seguro que nunca se rompería.

Y estuvo tan equivocado.

Su traición le llegó en lo más profundo de su ser. Destruyó lo que Elizabeth I con tanto amor le había ayudado a salvar, a renacer. Sintió como se hundía cada vez más en aquellos sentimientos oscuros y desesperados.

La perdida regresaba a su lado y esta vez no se marchó.

Perdida tras perdida su vida siguió girando. Perdida tras perdida el futuro le fue entregando. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba solo en su isla, solo como cuando era niño, solo tal y como había despertado por primera vez. Pero no importaba, la soledad era debido a un deseo físico, lo físico te hacía querer más cosas y por consecuencia te hacía sufrir ante su perdida.

Tenía a sus amigos los cuales Merlín le había presentado y que con Arturo jugaban a altas horas de la noche y muy temprano en la mañana. Tenía a sus hadas a las que conocía desde su infancia y las que sólo él podía ver.

No necesitaba nada más.

¿Amor? Era una palabra demasiado fuerte, ilusoria y maldita. Era un sentimiento que te transformaba y te lastimaba. Era algo con lo cual ya no estaba interesado en seguir experimentando.

¿Para qué lo quería?

Giró su vista hacia la otra nación. Vio su gran sonrisa mientras le hablaba de cosas variadas, miró nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Inglaterra era como aquella tormenta. Fría, oscura y solitaria. Prefería mantenerse así por siempre.

Ya no quería seguir tampoco tenía más cosas que perder. ¿Cómo puedes perder algo que no tienes?

Definitivamente aquello era lo mejor.

Suspiró con cansancio. Realmente odiaba no hacer nada y dedicarse a sus pensamientos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred se encontraba en una nueva reunión. Luego del desayuno había obligado a Inglaterra a que se quedara. Siente como algunos años se escaparon de su cuerpo ante el solo hecho de recordar aquella lucha. Arthur quería asistir a la reunión, fue tan terco, tan molesto, pero aun podía ver el rastro cansado debido a la fiebre y definitivamente no quería que el inglés tuviera otro desmayo.

Optó por la brillante idea de encerrarlo en la habitación para luego gritarle que llegaría con el almuerzo y que no cocinara nada.

Alemania había recibido una llamada de Inglaterra cuando Estados Unidos llegó a la reunión, sin más Alfred le explicó sobre le enfermedad de la nación mayor y de lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser. Alemania asintió luego de la explicación y así la reunión dio comienzo.

En aquellas horas Alfred se dedicó a pensar en alguna forma para conquistar a Arthur. Bueno, bueno… Tal vez conquistar era una palabra muy fuerte. Quizás sólo quería ver el modo de hacer que el e Inglaterra tuvieran más tiempo para compartir y si tenía suerte lograr que el inglés se fijara un poco más en el.

No evitó sonreír estúpidamente ante el solo hecho de imaginar a Inglaterra a su lado y compartiendo mas momentos juntos. Algunas naciones observaban al americano, más prefirieron no decir nada.

La reunión terminó sin mayor problema. Sin importarle la lluvia Alfred rápidamente se retiró para dirigirse a un McDonald's y comprar lo que sería el almuerzo para ambos, se encontraba empapado, pero no importaba. Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Inglaterra.

- ¡Arthur! – Gritó con fuerza mientras dejaba el almuerzo en la cocina. - ¿Inglaterra? – Se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta, mas se relajó al ver a la nación en la habitación, sentado cerca de la ventana observando la lluvia.

No evitó sonrojarse ante semejante paisaje y sin más comenzó a hablar sobre la reunión, entre otras cosas para tener una excusa más válida en observar al inglés.

Se sorprendió al no ver mucha reacción por parte de Inglaterra y casi se atragantó al ver aquellos verdes ojos observarle fijamente, sonrió con fingida tranquilidad para seguir hablando, pero luego se calló al momento de verlo girar nuevamente la cabeza y observar por la ventana.

- ¿Estás bien o te volvió de nuevo la fiebre?

- Estoy bien.

Vio a través del reflejo como Inglaterra cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundamente y luego se levantaba con la misma expresión de siempre. Como el Arthur de siempre.

- Espero que no me hayas comprado de tu comida basura. – Exclamó el inglés con molestia.

- Eh… - Alfred se puso nervioso y sólo se dedicó a sonreírle tontamente. – Es bueno para la salud.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Últimamente Arthur se había sentido extraño. Cada vez que Alfred lo iba a visitar, el terminaba quedándose dormido. No entendía el motivo o la causa de aquel acto. La primera vez no decidió darle mucha importancia, mas cuando aquel sueño se repetía cada vez que al norteamericano lo visitaba la duda se hizo más fuerte.

Una vez les pidió ayuda a sus hadas. Luego de que Alfred se hubiese ido se acercó a estas en espera de una respuesta. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver las sonrisas divertidas de sus amigas sin recibir respuesta por parte de ellas.

Un baile, sonrisas, un canto y más sonrisas. El espectáculo fue maravilloso, pero se extrañó por el hecho de que sus amadas hadas no le dijeran algo en relación a su pedido.

"Bueno, si no dicen nada es porque no debe ser nada malo o importante"

Pensó con tranquilidad. Las hadas a su alrededor continuaron sonriendo, cantando y bailando adivinando sus pensamientos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Esto sí es comida. – Expresó con orgullo el inglés mientras servía su comida en un plato. Alfred observó con asco el espectáculo.

- Yo más bien diría un buen intento por envenenar a alguien.

Inglaterra ignoró el comentario y se dispuso a comer de su comida. Alfred ubicado al frente y con ropas limpias ya que las anteriores habían quedado completamente empapadas, empezó a devorar sus hamburguesas entre otras cosas.

- Eres un cerdo.

- Bueno… bueno… es solo… - Estados Unidos intentaba explicarse mientras mantenía comida en la boca.

- ¡No hables con la boca llena! – Sólo provocó que el inglés se enojara aun más.

El resto del almuerzo estuvo tranquilo. Alfred le paso el termómetro para ver la temperatura. Arthur lo miró molesto, pero tomó el aparato y se lo puso donde debía. Una vez pasado el minuto se lo entregó al americano. Alfred ensanchó la sonrisa al ver los números.

- ¿Satisfecho?

- ¡Claro que sí!

Alfred no podía estar más feliz. Arthur ya estaba a temperatura normal y aquello definitivamente lo tranquilizaba mucho. Siguió sonriendo mientras veía al inglés lavar los platos y botar los restos de basura.

- Sabes. – Comenzó a hablar Alfred con tranquilidad y con la mirada fija en el inglés. - ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?

El ruido de los platos romperse hizo que Alfred se congelara ¿Había sido mala idea? Arthur por su lado se encontraba perturbado ¿A qué diablos venía esa pregunta?

- ¿Perdón? – Ni siquiera se giró para enfrentarse al americano, sólo se concentró en sacar los pedazos de lozas para luego tirarlos a la basura.

- Pues… que salgamos a dar una vuelta. – Alfred seguía sonriendo, no debía arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Aquello sí que lo perturbó.

- No me apetece.

- ¡Vamos! Será divertido.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Vamos Arthur!

- ¡No! ¡Ah!

En medio de la discusión el inglés se cortó. Alfred rápidamente se acercó a ver la herida.

- Déjame ver.

- Estoy bien.

Arthur se negaba a mostrar la herida y Alfred luchaba por verla. Al final el americano usando su fuerza acercó la mano del inglés para ver el daño. Había mucha sangre debido al lugar en el que se cortó, justo en la palma, era un corte largo, pero no profundo.

- Se ve horrible. – No evitó exclamar con sorpresa, provocando sin querer al inglés.

- No es tu problema. – Intento nuevamente sacar su mano, pero Estados Unidos no se lo permitía.

- ¿Tienes algo para limpiar la herida?

- No lo creo.

Sin darse cuenta Arthur estaba siendo tirado fuera del cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Alfred.

- Pero yo si tengo. – Exclamó el otro felizmente.

Arthur iba a decir algo, pero opto por mantener la boca cerrada, no tenía ganas de crear otra pelea, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada el día de hoy.

Llegaron a la habitación del la nación más joven, Alfred sacó sus llaves y sin más entró, aun arrastrando a Arthur con él. Sentó al inglés en la cocina y sonriendo le dijo que le esperar mientras buscaba los materiales para cuidar de su herida.

Arthur lo observó alejarse para luego entrar a su cuarto, prefirió no seguirlo cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos.

"De seguro el idiota tiene un caos en ese lugar" – Pensó con molestia, pero sin evitar sonreír con tranquilidad. Observó su mano herida, aun salía sangre y el idiota no le había pasado nada para tapar la herida. Con un suspira se levantó para luego dirigirse al lavaplatos y abrir la llave, puso su mano en el agua quejándose un poco con el contacto, observo fijamente la sangre fusionarse con el agua, aun escuchaba el ruido que la otra nación hacía.

- ¡Estoy a punto de encontrarlo! – Escuchó gritar al otro.

Cerró la llave y observó su mano, la sangre no quería detenerse ¿Qué diablos? No era una herida tan profunda.

- Necesito un té. – Susurró.

Comenzó a buscar en los cajones para ver si encontraba algo, Alfred continuaba batallando en su habitación, puso a calentar agua en un termo eléctrico y luego siguió buscando, en medio de su búsqueda encontró en una pequeña bolsa un polvo de color café, con curiosidad lo abrió y lo oloroso, tenía un suave olor a boldo.

- ¿Agua de hierbas? – No evitó hacerse la pregunta al aire ¿Alfred tomaba agua de hierbas de boldo? Esto sí que era una novedad y luego decía que no le gustaba tomar té o cosas por el estilo, era un idiota mas prefirió no pensar mucho en el asunto, era Alfred de quien hablaba, de seguro un día de estos llegaría a su casa comiendo alimentos árabes o algo por el estilo. A esta altura de la vida ya nada le extrañaba.

Sin importarle la reacción de Alfred por tomar un poco de aquel polvo se dedicó a preparar su agua. Una vez listo dejó la mano herida en el agua nuevamente, esta vez tomando de su recién preparado y amado líquido, se extrañó a sentir sólo el sabor del agua.

- ¿Le faltará azúcar? – Siguió bebiendo sin muchas ganas de moverse.

Mira Arthur ya encontré lo que buscaba. – Alfred hizo al fin acto de presencia luego de media hora de búsqueda.

- Me alegro. – Respondió sin mucho interés tomando un nuevo sorbo.

- ¿Qué bebes?

- Agua de hierbas.

- ¿Enserio? – La joven nación se acercó al rubio para comenzar a tratar su herida. – ¿Fuiste a buscarla a tu cuarto?

- Quite un poco de la tuya.

- ¿La mía? – Alfred levantó la cabeza sin comprender, aquello sólo causo que Arthur se extrañara y detuviera sus acciones de beber del líquido.

- Si… - ¿Por qué sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle? Apenas pudo levantar la mano para indicarle el lugar en el que sacó la bolsa, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir.

- ¡Arthur!

Alfred tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente del inglés ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿No se suponía que estaba bien?

- ¡Arthur! – Volvió a gritar.

- Alfred. – Estados Unidos se relajó al escuchar la respuesta, pero luego se percató que el otro continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, eso se parecía mucho a…

- ¿Qué agua de hierba tomaste?

- …

- ¿Arthur?

- Un polvo… olía a boldo y… - Alfred se asustó al escuchar aquello, rápidamente acomodó el cuerpo y lo dejó en la cama, luego se fue a la cocina para buscar lo que Arthur había tomado, para su mala suerte encontró la bolsa que Tony le había dado, se notaba que alguien había sacado de el. Tomó la bolsa.

- ¿Cuánto le abra puesto? – Volvió a preocuparse, no se necesitaba de mucho polvo para lograr su cometido ¿Sería muy malo para Arthur la cantidad que había tomado?, ¿Y si le daba fiebre de nuevo? – Oh mierda. – No evitó exclamar dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación.

Observó un momento al rubio, no quería verlo así ya no quería poder verlo dormir de esa forma con ayuda de ese maldito polvo, tampoco quería preguntarle cosas estando aquella bella nación drogado, pero cuándo podría hacerlo. Arthur tenía un carácter fuerte, demasiado fuerte para su gusto y por lo mismo era difícil conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Al… fred.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del inglés sin tener que hablarle, notó como los ojos se abrían suavemente, pero no por completo.

- Al… fred… - Volvió a susurrar, en un tono casi de ruego, no evitó acercarse con rapidez.

- Aquí estoy Arthur.

- ¿Arthur? – La nación mayor giró la cabeza, no evito darle una mirada confusa.

- Tú no eres… Alfred.

- ¡Claro que lo soy!

- No… tal vez… - Arthur cerró los ojos con lentitud, para abrirlos nuevamente. – Pero no… Alfred… el grande.

- ¿Y quién diablos es ese? – Ahora sí que Alfred no comprendía, mas al ver como el otro comenzaba a sonreír, aquello le molestó. No tenía que haber otro Alfred que hiciera sonreír de esa forma a Inglaterra. – Yo soy el único Alfred que conoces… y claro que soy grande, es más podría llamarme Alfred el grande de ahora en adelante.

- No… - Susurró el otro suavemente, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos azules. – Alfred el grande es sólo para Alfred el grande. – Cerró los ojos.

- ¿Arthur?

- … ¿Si?

- ¿Quién es Alfred el grande?

- …

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Mi primer amor. – Aquello desconcertó al americano. Sabía que Arthur debió haber tenido otros amores, pero… bueno en realidad nunca pensó mucho del tema.

Se levantó confuso ¿Estaría bien preguntar más de la pasada vida amorosa de su ex-tutor? Aquello definitivamente no estaba bien, pero a su vez quien mandaba a Arthur a tomar de sus cosas sin permiso (Y claro que no contaba el hecho de que el siempre tomaba las cosas del inglés sin el consentimiento de este) Quería saber más de Arthur y tal vez este sería el único método para poder conocer a su amado. Tal vez le ayudaría a conquistarlo con esa información.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, sentándose al lado del rubio y "durmiente" inglés.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – Preguntó sin más.

- … ¿A quién?

- ¡Alfred!... ¡Alfred el grande!

- Alfred… - La expresión de Arthur cambio y aquella hermosa sonrisa fue rápidamente eliminada. – Esta muerto… no importa… no importa.

- ¿Cómo que no importa?, ¿No lo amabas? – Ahora sí que no comprendía nada. Se supone que ese tal Alfred era el primer amor de Inglaterra, y que además estaba muerto y este le decía que no importaba. Espera… muerto.

- ¿Era humano?

- Un hermoso humano… hermoso…. Hermoso humano…

- Un humano. – Alfred nunca había sentido algún interés por los humanos, los quería y todo, eran parte de sus tierras, de por si no existiría si no fuera por ellos, pero nunca se había interesado a tal modo de amarlos en algo más profundo y personal. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Arthur siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos.

- ¿El… - Se mordió el labio sin estar seguro de preguntar aquello. – Lo hiciste con él?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ya sabes… hacer… - Por segunda vez maldijo el polvo ese. – Acostarte, dormir, entregarte.

- No… nunca me tocó, el sólo me vio como la nación que soy… era pequeño… - Arthur suspiró. – Pequeño… demasiado pequeño…

Alfred no evitó soltar un suspiro de alivio. ¿Por qué nunca le pregunto a Arthur antes de estas cosas?

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien?

- … Si… - Bueno Arthur tenía varios años así que no era muy probable que siguiera virgen, aun así no le gustó mucho aquello.

- ¿Con cuántos?

- No sé.

- ¿Los quisiste a todos?

- No…

- ¿Te tomaron… por la fuerza? – De seguro aquello sería imposible.

- La mayoría. – Alfred abrió los ojos ante la respuesta.

- ¿Te violaron?

- … si… - Arthur giró la cabeza mostrando su rostro molesto.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?

- Muchas guerras… tratados… por estúpido… Nada importante.

- ¡Pero te violaron!

- Si… lo hicieron… no importa.

- ¿Cómo no va a importar?

- …

- Arthur… - Alfred se acercó al rostro del mayor.- ¿Cómo que no va a importar?

- Porque… - Arthur suspiró. – No pueden quitarme nada si no tengo nada.

- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

- … No volveré a perder.

¿Por qué Arthur hablaba de aquella forma tan rara y qué se supone que no va a perder? El inglés a veces podía ser tan raro para sus cosas, pero aquello sólo lo hacía más especial.

- ¿Qué no perderás?

Arthur lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, enfocándolos en Alfred. Le sonrió con una tristeza nunca antes vista, una tristeza mezclada con resignación.

- Lo que queda… de mi corazón… - Arthur fijó su vista al techo. – Alfred el grande, Arturo, Elizabeth I y Alfred… nada volverá a lastimarme… nada… - Nuevamente fue cerrando los ojos mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho. – No volveré a sentir lo que es perder algo importante… nunca más…

El silenció continuó luego de aquello y Alfred ya no tenía ganas de hacer más preguntas. Lentamente se acercó al rostro del inglés para besarle. Sus labios se juntaron y de aquella misma forma el americano se retiró.

Había aprendido cosas nuevas de Arthur, pero ahora…

- ¿Qué piensas de mi Inglaterra?

No tuvo respuestas.

Continuara…

[1] Aquí en Chile lo tenemos identificado como Arturo, pero al fin y al cabo es el mismo nombre. xD

Inicio - 08 – 08 - 10

Termino – 11 – 10 - 10

Tendrán que disculparme por este capítulo, salió mi emo en su máxima, pero prometo que terminará de buena forma. Adoro cuando los fic son jodidos, pero terminana bien xD

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribirme.

Nos leemos!


End file.
